BabyKyu Nae Sarang
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Apa yang terjadi, jika Kim Kibum sang Aktor Terkenal yang sudah memiliki Kekasih, jatuh cinta pada Hattersnya? lalu bagaimana nasib Kekasihnya?. Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun/ KIHYUN GS/ DLDR/ No Bash / Happy KiHyun Day Forever
1. Chapter 1

**Title: BABYKYU NAE SARANG**

 **Cast: Kim K** **ibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yoon Yumi ( OC )**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Cho ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Cho ( Kim ) Heechul**

 **Kim Jaejong**

 **Kim ( Jung ) Yunho**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: KIHYUN GS, bahasa tidak baku dan typo harap dimaklumi**

.

.

.

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

"Apa jadwalku hari ini Hyung!" Tanya Kibum datar pada Lee Donhae managernya.

Kim Kibum, Aktor terkenal berusia 24th yang memiliki wajah tampan rupawan, kaya raya, serta pesona luar biasa. Tidak heran ia begitu dikagumi oleh semua kalangan dari anak-anak, remaja, ibu-ibu bahkan lansiapun sangat mengidolakannya. #PesonaKibumBenar-Benar

"Tidak begitu padat Bumie, kau hanya perlu pemotretan untuk majalah W edisi bulan depan serta acara fan meeting di Hyundai Departement Store, dan setelah itu kau free sampai akhir pekan besok!" Jawab Donghae membacakan jadwal Kibum

"Hm!" balas Kibum dengan gumaman

"Bukankah hari ini, kau ada kencan?" goda Donghae. Kibum diam dan tidak menanggapi ocehan si siluman ikan, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan manusia ikan jadi-jadian itu. Membuat donghae mendengus sebal, sambil mengikuti Kibum dibelakangnya.

####

Disebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luaeorang gadis manis sedang meringkuk dengan selimut tebal yang menenggelamkan seluruh badan dibawahnya yang masih berkelana dialam mimpi diranjang king sizenya. Dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang hampir berusia 50th yang masih terlihat segar, cantik dan awet muda dari wanita seusianya. Sedang menyibakkan gorden jendela yang menampakkan pagi menjelang dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar tersebut. Dan membuat sang empunya mengerang kesal karena tidurnya merasa terganggu.

"Yak, tutup gordennya!" gumam kyuhyun kesal

"Bangun Cho, kau pikir ini jam berapa hah!" desis Heechul berbahaya

"Lima menit lagi Mom, aku masih mengantuk!" balas Kyuhyun acuh

"Kau bangun sekarang atau kekasih-kekasihmu itu menghilang dari...!"

"Ya ya ya aku bangun!" potong Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur dan menatap ibunya kesal. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun dan langsung beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"DASAR NENEK LAMPIR MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun heboh, bagaimana mungkin dia punya ibu kejam seperti Heechul.

"Tuhan, apa dosaku di masalalu hingga kau memberikan aku ibu seperti Heechul!" batin Kyuhyun nelangsa sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

####

Heechul sang Nyonya Besar Cho yang Agung, menuruni tangga menuju meja makan sambil menggerutu kesal karena selalu berdebat dipagi hari dengan anak satu-satunya, dan tanpa basa basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang biasa ia tempati. Disana sudah ada sang Kepala Keluarga Cho yang sudah berpakaian rapi seperti biasanya, sebut saja namanya Cho Jungsoo yang berhati Malaikat. Sedang duduk santai menikmati secangkir kopi dan koran paginya tanpa terganggu dengan kedatangan istrinya. Jungsoo hanya melirik Heechul sekilas kemudian melanjutkan membaca korannya lagi dan itu membuat Heechul tambah kesal dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Sebaiknya perjodohan itu dipercepat Jungsoo!" kata Heechul tiba-tiba pada suaminya

"Kenapa?" Jungsoo menimpali santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari koran yang ia baca

"Anak itu makin lama makin menyebalkan, kita butuh seseorang yang bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik dan membuatnya lebih dewasa lagi!" ucap Heechul dengan lirih disertai umpatan untuk anak kurang ajarnya itu (hei tak sadarkah kalau Kyuhyun itu menirumu Heechul).

" Kenapa?" Jungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Heechul dan melipat koran paginya. Heechul diam tidak menjawab

" Apa kau sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungsoo sambil menahan tawanya melihat Heechul yang memberikan deathglare padanya

" Diamlah Jungsoo, kau tidak membantu sama sekali!" ucap Heechul dengan muka memerah menahan amarahnya, dan membuat tawa Jungsoo pecah seketika melihat istrinya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa menuju meja makan. yang tak lain dan tak bukan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian kuliahnya yang terbilang cukup santai dengan celana denim dipadukan kemeja biru polos dan rambut dikucir kuda yang terlihat sangat cantik dan manis secara bersamaan sambil menenteng tas dan beberapa buku materi untuk mata kuliahnya.

"Morning Mom, Dad!" sapa Kyuhyun pada orangtuanya dan mendudukkan dirinya mengambil roti tawar yang sudah tersedia dipiringnya yang sudah diolesi selai oleh Ibunya dan memakannya dengan cepat karena ia ada kuis pagi ini dan sialnya ia lupa kalau dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah ini, dosen terkiller dikampusnya. Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan Management Bisnis semester 5 di Kyunghee University.

"Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun!" ucap Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun yang makan dengan sangat cepat dan hampir tersedak makanannya. Sedang Heechul hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa coment apapun karena ia masih kesal pada anak dan suaminya itu.

"Aku buru-buru Daddy!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meminum susu coklatnya sampai habis, setelahnya ia pamit dan mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Dan langsung pergi ke kampus dengan diantar sopir pribadi keluarganya.

####

"KYUHYUUUUNNNN!" teriak Baekhyun membahana tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya risih.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya karena mata kuliahnya telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya dengan heboh. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa diacuhkan oleh setan kecil yang merupakan teman kecilnya hanya menggerutu kesal padanya. Padahal mereka berada di kelas, jurusan, kampus dan semester yang sama. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun acuh padanya menganggap seolah-olah makhluk tak kasat mata. Kyuhyun bukannya acuh dan tak peduli pada Baekhyun, ia hanya malu. Baekhyun kadang-kadang itu membuatnya malu. Seperti sekarang ini lihat saja, ia berteriak heboh tanpa mempedulikan sekitar dan jangan lupakan mulutnya seperti bebek yang selalu mengoceh tanpa henti.

"EVIL, kau sudah berjanji kalau hari ini kau akan menemaniku menghadiri fan meeting Kim Kibum di Hyundai Departement Store!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa jeda seperti kereta express tanpa rem.

"Aku malas!" jawab Kyuhyun acuh

"Yak, kau sudah berjanji EVIL!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima, dan masih mengikuti Kyuhyun disampingnya dengan wajah tertekuk sedemikian rupa dan jangan lupakan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengoceh sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran mobil dan membuat telinga Kyuhyun iritasi mendengarnya dan kalau tidak dipenuhi maka sudah dipastikan telinga Kyuhyun akan tuli dalam 24jam kedepan. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja sampai Kyuhyun menepati janji yang telah ia buat dengannya.

"Masuklah dan jangan Mengoceh lagi!" kata Kyuhyun sadis. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk dikursi penumpang, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kegirangan dan langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

####

Hyundai Departement Store, merupakan Pusat Perbelanjaan terbesar dan terkenal di Korea dengan kualitas super dan tentunya mahal. Tidak jarang Para Artis terkenal dari mancanegara maupun dalam negeri yang mengadakan acara jumpa fans atau acara-acara lainnya. dan tidak ketinggalan Para Turis, Para Pejabat negara sering berbelanja dan menghabiskan waktunya ditempat ini. Seperti sekarang ini. Salah satunya Aktor Terkenal Kim Kibum yang dijadwalkan akan melakukan fan meeting dengan para penggemarnya ditempat ini. Ribuan fans memadati area Mall tersebut, tapi hanya sebagian saja yang bisa masuk kedalam untuk melihat sang idola secara langsung.

Kim Kibum datang dengan pengawalan ketat dan langsung memasuki area fan meeting yang sudah dipenuhi para Snowers-Snowers didalam sana, dan setelah memberi salam pada para penggemar yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam tentunya. Kibum mengenakan pakaian casual dan trendy, dengan celana jeans, kaos putih polos, kemeja yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan sepatu cats beserta assesories yang menunjang penampilannya yang semakin terlihat mempesona. Hingga membuat fans tidak berkedip melihatnya dan berteriak histeris mendengar suara dan killer smilenya yang sangat sangat mempesona. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dibarisan paling depan bersama Kyuhyun disampingnya, tidak henti-hentinya kagum dengan sosok Kibum yang mempesona, sedangkan Kyuhyun jangan ditanya lagi, ia hanya memandang Kibum datar dan tanpa minat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepala, mengetahui Kibum menyapa Yumi.. hah

semoga kalian suka dan memberi saran..

hehe makasih...

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**BABYKYU NAE SARANG ( CH 2 )**

 **KIHYUN ( GS )**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yoon Yumi ( OC )**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Cho ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Cho ( Kim ) Heechul**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Kim ( Jung ) Yunho**

#######

Kibum menatap semua fans-fansnya, memperhatikan satu persatu para fans yang hadir dalam sesi fan meeting kali ini yang menatapnya penuh rasa kagum. Kibum itu jenius, ia memiliki ingatan berlebih dalam mengenali orang dalam waktu singkat. Kemudian tatapannya berhenti pada iris caramel yang menatapnya datar tanpa minat cenderung ogah-ogahan melihatnya, dan itu membuat Kibum kesal.

"Hei, siapa yeoja ini, kenapa memandangnya seperti itu. apa dia salah satu hatters, lalu kenapa dia ada disini!" Kibum mendumel dalam hati melihat yeoja tersebut. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dia kan terkenal acuh, datar dan tidak peduli pada sekitar dan hanya ramah pada fans-fansnya. itupun karena pencitraan dia sebagai aktor terkenal. Selain itu ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa tatapan datar cenderung malas tanpa minat milik yeoja itu, benar-benar membuat dirinya kesal. Baru kali ini ia merasa diremehkan oleh seorang yeoja. Dan ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, yang ada malah sebaliknya. ( Karma Kibum Karma )

######

"Kibum, hei Kim Kibum!" teriak Donghae ditelinga Kibum. Saat melihat Kibum diam cenderung melamun, yang menatap kedepan dengan pemandangan kosong. Dan itu membuat Donghae sebagai managernya khawatir.

"Apa!" balas Kibum dengan suara datarnya, menoleh pada Donghae

"Kau melamun? Cepat pilih salah satu fans untuk sesi wawancara kali ini!" ucap Donghae.

Kibum tidak menjawab, dan langsung menunjuk salah satu fans yang mengusik pikirannya dari tadi. Dan itu membuat Para Snowers ( sebutan fans Kibum ) yang melihatnya jadi iri seketika, dan ingin sekali menjadi yeoja beruntung itu. Yeoja itu adalah Kyuhyun, yang telah dipilih Kibum secara langsung. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang memandang horror pada Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Baekhyun merengut tanpa sadar, karena siEvil yang dipilih Kibum. Padahal ia kan yang ingin sekali memeluk dan berbicara secara dekat dengan sang idola. "Tapi kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang dipilih Kibum sich!" batin Baekhyun merana. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kibum tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan salah satu Mc dalam acara tersebut, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun maju kedepan karena sudah dipilih secara langsung oleh sang bintang. Kyuhyun tidak peduli sama sekali dan itu menimbulkan bisik-bisik dari para Snowers dibelakang/disamping tempat duduknya tersebut. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun geram dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Cepat maju CHO!" Baekhyun menggeram menahan amarah yang hampir meledak saat ini. "Kenapa harus Setan Kecil ini sich!" masih menggerutu dalam hati dan membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati pada Kyuhyun, tapi yang dipilih malah masa bodoh dan tidak peduli. "Bener-bener Menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun masih dalam hati.

"Kau saja yang maju, Aku malas!" kata Kyuhyun santai pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan si EVIL didasar Sungai Han saat ini juga.

"Tapi...!" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun dikejutkan pada sosok menawan Kibum beberapa senti didepannya. Menjemput Kyuhyun untuk naik ke panggung ( Baru pertama kali Kibum menjemput fans untuk keatas panggung, biasanya para fans yang berebut untuk naik keatas panggung demi bersamanya lebih dekat ).

"Mari ikut denganku Nona!" ucap Kibum dengan suara berat khasnya dan senyum palsunya pada Kyuhyun, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Kyuhyun keatas panggung dan membuat Para Snowers terpekik tertahan melihatnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang uluran tangan Kibum tanpa berniat mengulurkan tangannya sendiri. Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat adegan itu, dan langsung mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyung langsung mengarahkan deatglare andalannya ke Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan polos disertai cengiran lebar khas Baekhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dan mau tidak mau harus bersedia ikut Kibum keatas panggung.

#######

Kyuhyun memakai pakaian yang lebih trendy dan fasionable dibanding saat kuliah tadi,karena Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan semua untuk acara ini. Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun sudah ganti baju sebelum acara fanmeet dimulai. Kyuhyun memakai rok selutut warna merah maroon dikombinasikan dengan kemeja putih polos lengan pendek yang menempel pas ditubuhnya dan sepatu flatshoes yang membalut kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat indah. Dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun amat sangat cantik dan manis cenderung imut dari gadis seusianya. Tahun ini Kyuhyun baru genap berumur masih terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun. ( tentang pakaian Baekhyun, bayangkan sendiri ok ) aku malas nulisnya. hehe

######

"Kita berikan tepukan yang meriah untuk Snowers yang beruntung ini!" Teriak MC menyambut Kihyun diatas panggung. Sampai panggung Kibum melepas genggaman tangannya dari yeoja angkuh ini, dan memberikan tatapan datar pada Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada MC yang bertanya pada dirinya.

"Siapa namamu Nona, kau beruntung bisa dipilih secara langsung oleh SuperStar Kim Kibum yang Agung!" ucap MC sambil menyindir Kibum, karena tidak biasanya Kibum seperti ini

"Begitulah!" jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan tanpa minat. Dan langsung menimbulkan tatapan kesal dan tidak suka dari semua Snowers yang ada diruang fanmeet tersebut. Kyuhyun acuh tidak peduli toh dia tidak kenal orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini pikirnya. Kibum menyeringai dalam hati kalau fanmeet kali ini benar-benar menarik dan menyenangkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Akhirnya Kibum mengambil alih pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan pada Kyuhyun dan ia sendiri yang akan bertanya secara langsung pada salah satu hatters nya ini mungkin.

"Aku tahu, kau bukan penggemarku tapi bolehkah kami semua yang disini tahu namamu?" tanya Kibum dengan suara berat khasnya mencoba ramah pada pada yeoja ini.

"Kyuhyun!" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya dan Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Well, sepertinya kau benar-benar hattersku!"gumam Kibum

"Tapi kenapa kau ada disini Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum penasaran

"Hanya iseng!" jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Iseng kau bilang?" tanyanya lagi

"Ya, karena temanku yang disana itu ingin sekali melihatmu secara langsung dari dekat!" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Baekhyun di depannya. Membuat Baekhyun melotot terkejut tidak menyangka kalau si Evil akan bicara seperti itu. Sedangkan Kibum menatap yeoja yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun tadi dengan senyum membunuhnya, dan itu langsung Baekhyun merona nyaris pingsan ditempat melihat Kibum tersenyum padanya.

" Jadi itu alasanmu kesini?" Kibum menanggapi

"Ya, bolehkah aku duduk sekarang, aku bukan penggemarmu dan itu sudah jelas bukan. jadi biarkan Baekhyun saja yang menggantikanku disini!" kata Kyuhyun datar

"TIDAK bisa, karena aku sudah memilihmu untuk berada diatas panggung bersamaku!" balas Kibum dengan menekan kata TIDAK dan menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah!" apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalah dan mengikuti permainan Kibum. Dia memang tidak suka aktor pencitraan seperti Kibum, dilihat darimanapun senyumnya itu senyum palsu. tapi sialnya selalu membuat para fans-fansnya tergila-gila pada Kibum.

"Cukup mudah Kau cukup menyanyikan sebuah lagu buat kami semua disini!" tantang Kibum

"Tidak Mau!" tolak Kyuhyun. "Lagipula artisnya adalah kau, kenapa harus aku yang susah payah menyanyi untuk mereka?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Kau takut!" ejek Kibum dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Kyuhyun, yang menimbulkan tatapan tidak suka Kyuhyun padanya.

Suasana semakin memanas dengan perdebatan Kihyun dan saling melempar glare andalan masing-masing. Dan itu membuat Donghae selaku manager Kim Kibum yang Agung, menengahi perdebatan mereka yang tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai perang dunia ketiga. Dan sejak kapan Manusia Es Kutub terbawa suasana seperti ini (Itu bukan gaya Kibum sekali) Kibum yang ia kenal hanya acuh tidak menanggapi hal sepele seperti ini.

"Bumie, sudah jangan membuat suasana makin panas!" ucap Donghae disamping Kibum. Kibum hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi Donghae dan masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kibum menghela napas lelah dan menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali ketempatnya duduk tadi. Tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Kyuhyun sudah menyanyikan lagu "At Gwangwamun" milik salah satu member Super Junior ( Kyuhyun ) yang memiliki nama sama dengan namanya. Dengan suara lembut penuh penghayatan, membuat semua orang diruang tersebut terlarut mendengar alunan suara merdu Kyuhyun. begitupun dengan Kibum, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau yeoja angkuh ini memiliki suara yang sangat merdu dan indah.

 **TBC**

Karena Aku belum pernah ikut acara Fanmeet ato sejenisnya dan tidak pernah merasakan aura acara-acara semacam itu, ya harap maklumin aja yaaaa? kalo ada kesalahan nyaris #ngawur karena inilah yang ada dalam imajinasiku hehehe

next, #CoretCoretYaaaa

TRIMA KASIH


	3. Chapter 3

**BABYKYU NAE SARANG (CHAPTER 3)**

 **KIHYUN ( GS )**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yoon Yumi ( OC )**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Cho ( Kim ) Heechul**

 **Cho ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Kim ( Jung ) Yunho**

########

Dikamar, Kyuhyun masih kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan aktor Kim Mesum Bum yang sok hebat dan keren itu. Berani-beraninya dia menciumnya, mencuri ciuman Pertamanya. Dan ia masih menggerutu dan mengutuk Kibum dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang tidak enak didengar oleh siapapun. Termasuk Baekhyun yang entah kenapa bisa lolos dari tawuran masal fans-fans Kibum tadi. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ngeri. Kyuhyun masih memandang tajam Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas insiden di fanmeet tadi sore. Kalau bukan karena ajakan konyol Baekhyun, ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan makhluk datar mesum tersebut. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kedasar laut kala mengingat hal yang memalukan di fanmeet tadi.

~~Flasback On~~

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan suara indah dan mengagumkan, sampai membuat semua orang yang hadir di acara fanmeet Kibum sunyi senyap terbius dengan suara merdu Kyuhyun penuh penghayatan tersebut. Hingga membuat mereka tanpa sadar merinding mendengar alunan lagu kyuhyun, begitupun dengan Kibum. Ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata mendengar suara itu. Suara Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat hatinya bergetar, biasanya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Kibum memang sering melihat dan mendengar Musisi/Penyanyi terkenal yang memiliki suara lebih indah dan merdu dari Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa suara Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda dan ia bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Menuruti instinganya tanpa sadar Kibum memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyanyi. Dan membuat Para Snowers terpekik heboh dan menahan nafas saat bersamaan dan membuat beberapa fans jatuh pingsan saking terkejut dan tidak percayanya. Kibum masih mencium Kyuhyun melumat bibir Kyuhyun atas bawah bergantian dan itu benar-benar buat Kyuhyun syok. Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya melotot, kaget, bingung dengan semua yang terjadi hingga membuat otak jeniusnya blank. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dalam masa transisinya dan mendorong Kibum dengan kasar kemudian langsung menampar pipi Kibum sangat keras sambil menatap tajam penuh amarah pada Kibum. Membuat semua orang yang hadir diruang fanmeet tersebut bertambah syok dan cengo melihat adegan live yang dilakukan sang bintang dan salah satu hattersnya.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa peduli dengan orang yang ada disana. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan panggung, tangan Kibum sudah mencekal erat lengan Kyuhyun sambil berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun "Bibirmu manis, dan itu sebagai hadiah istimewa buat hattersku yang manis!" ucap Kibum dengan seringai menyebalkan, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Para Snowers yang masih kehilangan nyawa mereka saat mencerna adegan tersebut. Kibum jangan ditanya, ia hanya masa bodoh dan tidak peduli atas kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

Kibum menyapa dan meminta maaf atas insiden yang telah ia lakukan dan membuat para penggemarnya yang masih belum sadar dan masih melongo diruangan tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja ruangan yang tadi sunyi senyap berubah menjadi ricuh seketika akibat insiden ciuman yang dilakukan sang bintang. Kyuhyun satu-satunya fans yang beruntung karena mendapat ciuman langsung dibibir oleh Kibum dan itu benar-benar membuat Snowers iri pada Kyuhyun. Mereka semua tahu, kalau Kibum tidak pernah melakukan skinsip diluar batas. Kibum hanya memberikan mereka foto dan hanya sekedar pelukan tidak lebih. Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda karena Kibumlah yang memberikannya pada Kyuhyun tanpa diminta. (Huwaaa Aku juga mau dicium Kibum).

~~ Flasback Off~~

"Aku sudah bilang minta maaf!" kata Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar Kyuhyun masih menyalahkan dirinya.

"Apa dengan minta maaf, ciuman pertamaku akan kembali!" Kyuhyun menggerutu dan masih menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia dicium Kibum, kau tahu kau adalah satu-satunya fans/hatters yang dicium langsung dibibir oleh Kibum, selama ini Kibum fans hanya bisa mem...!" Sebelum selesai dengan penjelasannya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Diam dan jangan mengingatkan aku pada hal memalukan itu. Aku tidak peduli mau dia mencium fans, gadis, bahkan lansia sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Ia itu benar-benar Aktor kurang ajar dan mesum!" ucap Kyuhyun tajam beserta umpatan pada sang aktor.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab, ia masih kesal dan iri pada Kyuhyun karena sahabatnya itu benar-benar beruntung bisa dekat bahkan dicium Kibum. Seharusnya Kyuhyun berfangirl ria karena dicium Bintang terkenal seperti Kibum. Baekhyun mungkin lupa kalau Kyuhyun adalah hatters Kibum. Jadi tidak ada efek apapun dan malah membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci Kibum. "Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar ulang waktu, ia rela menggantikan Kyuhyun dan dicium Kibum!" batinnya merana.

Dimobil, Donghae masih menceramahi Kibum kalau tindakannya ini benar-benar sudah diluar batas dan gila. Donghae hanya berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja dan selamat pada rumahnya. Donghae sangat khawatir pada gadis itu, mengingat fans Kibum sangatlah fanatik. Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dengan tingkah aktor datarnya ini.

"Diam hyung, kau berisik!" ucap Kibum datar

"Kau benar-benar gila Kim!" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Kibum dan menatap Kibum tajam. Kibum diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menutup matanya dengan tangan sambil duduk bersandar dikursi penumpangnya dengan santai sambil memikirkan hal tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya, ia hanya reflek saja tadi tapi entah apa ia tidak tahu. Tanpa sadar Kibum tertidur karena terlalu lelah dengan semua jadwal keartisan yang sangat padat. Donghae mendengus sebal karena merasa sia-sia bicara dengan manusia kutub itu.

########

Malam menjelang, Kibum dan yeoja cantik bernama Yoon Yumi yang merupakan kekasihya sejak 2th lalu dan tanpa diketahui publik. Mereka sama-sama merahasiakan hubungan tersebut karena keduanya merupakan publik figur yang sama-sama terkenal. Kibum sebagai Aktor terkenal dan Yoon Yumi sebagai Model terkenal di Korea maupun Mancanegara dan termahal saat ini. Mereka sedang melakukan kencan setelah 1bulan lebih tidak bisa bertemu karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tapi mereka saling bertukar pesan singkat dan sekedar say hello . Mereka benar-benar bahagia dan saling bergandengan tangan mesra menyusuri jalanan Sungai Han ( tentunya dengan sedikit penyamaran agar tidak diketahui fans) dan setelah pulang dari dinner romantis yang disiapkan Kibum padanya. Mereka tersenyum dan mengobrol banyak hal dan bernostalgia tentang awal-awal mereka bertemu, dekat dan saling jatuh cinta.

~~Flashback On~~

Kibum dan Yumi bertemu saat Yumi menjadi salah satu peserta training di SM Entertainment dan kebetulan Kibum yang mentrainer para peserta termasuk Yumi. Saat itu Yumi masih lugu, polos dan cenderung cupu, Yumi berasal dari keluarga sederhana didaerah Busan. Ia ingin jadi seorang artis terkenal untuk membuat orangtuanya bangga dan merubah nasib untuk dirinya dan keluarganya. Saat itu Yumi masih berusia 15th dan ia nekat ke Seoul untuk mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat yang diselenggarakan SM Entertainment. Ia terpilih menjadi nominasi dan berhasil menjadi trainer di SM dan berhasil dengan kerja kerasnya tentunya. Saat usia 19th ia diorbitkan sebagai Model sampai sekarang hingga terkenal seperti ini dan tentu saja berkat Kibum.

Kalau bukan karena Kibum dan dukungan Kibum, yang selalu ada dan mendukung dirinya kala dirinya merasa down tidak percaya diri karena keluarganya bukan keluarga kaya dan dirinya cenderung cupu dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang artis, ia juga pernah dibully oleh teman-teman training yang tidak suka padanya. Hubungan Kibum dan Yumi semakin baik dan dekat, mereka berbagi semua hal yang mereka rasakan bersama. Dari awal Kibum tertarik dan jatuh hati pada sosok Yumi yang pekerja keras dan lembut. Hingga saat Yumi berusia 21th tepatnya 2th lalu, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Yumi, karena Yumi adalah sosok yang mengerti dirinya dan membuatnya nyaman. Dan itu membuat Yumi senang setengah mati dan tanpa pikir dua kali Yumi menerima Kibum. Tidak mengira Sang Bintang seperti Kibum menyukainya, apalagi Yumi sudah jatuh cinta pada Kibum saat pandangan pertama.

~~Flasback Off~~

"Kau sangat cantik sayang!" ucap Kibum cheesy yang menimbulkan cubitan sayang dari Yumi.

"Kau gombal sekali Oppa!"balas Yumi dengan malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, tatap aku!" sambil mengangkat dagu Yumi

"Aku mencintaimu, ayo tunangan!" Kibum mengucapkan santai sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oppa tapi...!" sebelum selesai dengan kata-katanya bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir Kibum. Yumi hanya bisa melotot setelahnya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Kibum padanya yang sudah membuatnya candu. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka guna mengambil oksigen yang telah habis dan masih saling memandang dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan. Impian Yumi menjadi istri Kibum dan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan karirnya.

"Oppa aku ma...!" sebelum selesai dengan kata-katanya. Mereka dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan dua orang gadis didepan mereka yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Satunya heboh dan satunya lagi datar, dan Kibum mengenali tatapan datar milik yeoja dan hanya Kyuhyun yang punya tatapan itu padanya. "Sial!" batin Kibum mengumpat

TBC

Hah, benar-benar drama. terlalu cinta dengan drakor dengan genre romcom jadinya ya seperti ini. semoga suka dan terimakasih.

Next, #CoratCoret Yaaaa guys...

hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**BABYKYU NAE SARANG (Chapter 4)**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yoon Yumi (OC)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Cho ( Kim ) Heechul**

 **Cho ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Kim ( Jung ) Yunho**

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun berada di Sungai Han. Mereka memutuskan jalan-jalan menyusuri keindahan sungai han dimalam hari, apalagi ini akhir pekan dan sudah dipastikan banyak pasangan muda-mudi sedang berkencan. KyuBaek merasa mereka seperti Alien yg terdampar di bumi. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang tidak punya pasangan. Padahal malam minggu seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan begadang dengan kekasih-kekasihnya.

Mereka bukan tidak laku atau apa, hanya saja Kyuhyun sudah ditunangkan sejak dia masih kecil dan ia sangat menyukai Oppa Tampannya itu ya walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu hampir 15th lamanya. Sedang Baekhyun ia juga sudah punya kekasih yang sekarang berada di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya. Saat Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan malam yang indah didepannya, ia dikejutkan dengan pekikan Baekhyun yang amat sangat merusak telinga, hingga ia menggeplak kepala Baekhyun dengan sangat keras yang menimbulkan pekikan keras tidak terima dari Baekhyun.

"YAK EVIL KENAPA MEMUKULKU HAH?" Teriak Baekhyun marah

"Salahmu karena selalu berteriak depan telingaku!" Ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah keras dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal karenanya.

"Kau lihat itu, bukankah itu Kim Kibum?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pria didepannya.

"Lalu!" Kata Kyuhyun datar

"Aish ikut aku!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekat kearah KiMi Couple yang sedang bicara serius.

"Ommo!" bukankah itu Yoon Yumi model terkenal itu. Apa dia kekasih Kibum mereka berkencan dan apa tadi mereka bilang, mereka mau tunangan. Andwae itu tidak boleh terjadi!" histeris Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa temannya ini gila!" batin Kyuhyun miris

~AnnishiKimki~

Teriakan Baekhyun benar-benar keras, hingga mengalihkan tatapan orang yang sedang melakukan adegan romantis tadi pada KyuBaek. Baekhyun melotot horror pada mereka, sedang Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar pada pasangan tersebut. Dan orang yang diganggu acaranya tadi yang tidak lain dan bukan KiMi couple, juga tidak kalah terkejutnya walaupun Kibum masih datar.

Yumi yang merasa terganggu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya ada apa mereka datang ketempatnya dan mengganggu kencan berharganya. Padahal mereka sudah menyamar dengan sempurna. Buat Baekhyun, sesempurna apapun penyamaran Kibum tetap saja tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya karena dia benar-benar fangirl sejati seorang aktor Kim Kibum.

"Ada apa Nona? kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Yumi

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Kyuhyun datar karena Baekhyun masih kehilangan nyawa melihat KiMi Couple berciuman. Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun agar sadar kembali, sedang Kibum hanya diam dan memperhatikan para yeoja-yeoja labil yang sebentar lagi akan beradu mulut dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian pergi dari sini. Kalian mengganggu kencan kami!" Yumi berucap sinis pada KyuBaek dan menimbulkan tatapan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum asyik memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu. "Hei, dia pikir dia siapa!" batin Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun hendak menjawab tapi sudah keburu dijawab Baekhyun yang sudah kembali sadar dari koma sementaranya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, mengusir kami hah. walaupun kau model terkenal tapi aku tidak takut padamu!" balas Baekhyun marah

"Hei bukankah kalian yang...!" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yumi sudah ditarik Kibum pergi dari tempat itu, karena mereka hampir menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Kibum berucap datar sebelum meninggalkan KyuBaek dengan ekspresi cengo yang menurut Kibum manis dan menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun-ssi Kyuhyun-ssi kami pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengganggu kencan kami!" ujar Kibum sinis dan datar. "dan senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kyuhyun!" ujar Kibum lirih tepat ditelinga kyuhyun yang hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang mendengar lalu pergi meninggalkan KyuBaek.

"Oppa kau kenal mereka!" tanya Yumi

"Hm. mereka penggemarku dan satunya hattersku!" jawab Kibum santai

"Mwo?" Yumi bingung tidak mengerti. Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia kemudian mengantar Yumi ke Apartemennya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi, Kibum masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya. Hari ini dia libur dan waktu libur ia gunakan untuk bersantai dan beristirahat di Apartemen Pribadinya dan selama menjadi aktor ia tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya, hingga suara dering telepon berulang-ulang mengganggu tidur nyaman dan indahnya. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan membentak orang diseberang sana, tidak taukah ia sedang istirahat sekarang.

"WAE!" Jawab Kibum marah tanpa melihat id penelpon.

"APA MAKSUDMU KIM KIBUM. kau membentak ibumu sendiri hah!" suara diseberang sana menjawab dengan tak kalah kerasnya.

"Umma ada apa menelpon?" tanya Kibum sambil meredam emosinya.

"Apa tidak boleh umma menelpon anaknya sendiri!"

"Aku masih ngantuk umma, nanti aku telepon kembali ok!" balas Kibum sambil menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Yak, Kim Kibum jangan dimatikan ponselnya. Umma mau bilang hari ini pulanglah kerumah, umma merindukanmu dan ada hal penting yang mau kami katakan padamu. Umma tidak mau ada PENOLAKAN!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menekankan kata penolakan dan mematikan ponsel dengan kesal. Kibum ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun sedang malas-malasan dikamarnya sambil bermain game yang baru kemarin ia beli. Hari libur seperti ini memang selalu digunakan Kyuhyun untuk berkencan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, dan ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain walaupun tadi ibunya berteriak agar ia segera turun kebawah. tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Karena kesal sudah hampir 30menit menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung turun, setelah beberapa maid yang disuruh untuk memanggil Kyuhyun turun ke bawah dan berakhir Kyuhyun mengabaikan maid suruhan ibunya. Akhirnya Heechul sendiri yang naik kelantai atas untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dan menyuruh menemaninya shopping sekaligus bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang hampir 15th tidak ia temui.

"Kyuhyun cepat ganti baju, temani Mom shopping!" ucap Heechul setelah dirinya sampai kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan game-gamenya.

"Aku malas Mom!" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan menimbulkan tatapan kesal Heechul. padahal Heechul tahu kalau hari libur seperti ini, sudah pasti jadwal Kyuhyun untuk kekasih-kekasihnya tidak peduli dengan apapun.

"Ckk, kau harus ikut Mom. Kalau tidak mom akan membakar semua koleksi game milikmu!" ancam Heechul. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari game yang dimainkannya ke arah ibunya, yang mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus, sadar kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah menang melawan si Cinderella.

"Ok tunggu sebentar!" ucap Kyuhyun malas dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur ternyamannya dan mencampakkan kekasih-kekasihnya lagi. Lalu Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi setelah memilih baju yang cocok untuk dirinya dari dalam lemari besarnya.

Heechul duduk santai sambil membaca majalah diruang tamu. Dia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya shopping beserta ketemu teman lama yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara langkah kaki berisik terdengar dari arah tangga dan tanpa dilihatpun ia tahu kalau Kyuhyunlah yang melakukannya. Semua orang dirumah Cho sudah biasa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang manja dan kekanakan pada orang tuanya. Tapi ia juga bisa bersikap dewasa pada orang lain. Ingat Kyuhyun itu terlalu menjaga image di hadapan orang asing. (Apa bedanya Kau dan Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun).

~AnnishiKimki~

Setelah puas berbelanja di Butik langganannya didaerah Gangnam. Kyuhyun dan Heechul sekarang berada disebuah Restoran Bintang 5 yang masih berada dikawasan Gangnam untuk makan siang, sekaligus temu janji pada teman Heechul semasa kuliah dulu. Setelah mereka selesai dengan pesanannya. Tamu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Dia adalah wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik, imut dan awet muda diusianya yang sekarang. Kedatangan wanita itu sempat menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung Restoran tersebut. Karena ia adalah Mantan Model Terkenal dan sekarang sudah menjadi Nyonya Besar Kim yang Agung, Keluarga Kaya Raya yang berpengaruh di Korea, sebut saja ia adalah Kim Jaejoong istri Milyarder Kim Yunho.

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Heechul juga tidak kalah populer dan terkenal. Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan Yang Mulia Kim Heechul yang Agung yang sekarang sudah berubah marga menjadi Cho Heechul, seorang Mantan Miss Korea th 1985 dengan kecantikan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, hingga Cho Jungsoo Pewaris Tunggal Bangsawan Cho yang berhati Malaikat bertekuk lutut padanya. Setelah saling berpelukan dan cipika cipiki mereka duduk dan mengobrol santai dan membahas hal-hal menarik yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Ibu-Ibu yang sedang bergosip dengan asyiknya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang berada disamping mereka. Seolah-olah ia makhluk tak kasat mata yang terlupakan eksistensinya ditempat itu. Hingga salah satu diantara mereka sadar, kalau mereka sedang melupakan yeoja manis, imut yang sedang merengut kesal menatap makanannya.

"Ommo, Mom lupa kalau kau ada disini juga sayang!" ucap Heechul yang tanpa sengaja mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun. Heechul benar-benar lupa kalau ia bersama dengan anak evilnya itu. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu excited bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Jaejoong juga merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun dan berusaha meminta maaf. Dan Kyuhyun semakin merengut melihat kelakuan kedua wanita-wanita rempong tersebut.

"Kyunie chagi, maafkan Jae Umma ne!" ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun kecil memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Umma.

Saat Kyuhyun berusia 6th dan sering bermain bersama Oppa Tampannya, mereka bertetangga sebelumnya hingga akhirnya Keluarga Kim pindah ke Amerika. Tapi entahlah Kyuhyun lupa, mereka sudah tidak bertemu dan lost contact selama 15th dan mungkin ia ( Oppa ) melupakannya. Tapi yang jelas Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Oppa Tampannya yang selalu menemani serta mengganggunya saat bermain game. (Nb. Oppa Tampan cinta pertama Kyunie) hahaha

"Umma, apakah Bummie Oppa disini juga?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong.

"Kau merindukannya eoh!" goda Heechul dan Jaejoong yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut seketika.

"TIDAK!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus dan membuahkan senyuman lebar dari kedua Nyonya besar tersebut.

"Yakin!" goda Heechul yang masih belum puas menggoda anaknya.

"Mom kalau kau menggodaku lagi, aku pastikan Heebum akan berakhir dipemakaman!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kearah ibunya dan mendapat deathglare dari Heechul. Sedang Jaejoong ia hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Aish kalian ini, sudah jangan bertengkar lagi!" Jaejoong menengahi perdebatan kecil ibu dan anak itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Bummie Oppa sayang!" kata Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun. karena sebelum ke Restoran tadi, Jaejoong menyuruh Kibum menjemputnya.

Tak lama setelah itu terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan penyamaran seadanya dan masih dikenali kalau dia adalah aktor Kim Kibum yang menuju kearah Jaejoong ibunya. Memeluk ibunya singkat dan memberi salam pada Heechul dan menimbulkan tatapan tak percaya dari Kyuhyun. Kalau aktor Kim Mesum Bum adalah Oppa Tampan Kesayangannya waktu kecil. Dan Kibum juga terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sang hatters berada bersama dengan ibunya dan Heechul. Mereka sama-sama berteriak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain dengan tatapan horror masing-masing.

"KAU / KAU!" ujar KiHyun bersamaan dan menimbulkan tatapan heran dari kedua wanita paruhbaya tersebut.

TBC

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 huh...

tapi tidak tau, apakah ini masih nyambung dari chapter sebelumnya apa tidak. karena tiba-tiba aja ide putus ditengah jalan hahahaha

Next, semoga kalian suka

Review please!..

TerimaKasih


	5. Chapter 5

**BabyKyu Nae Sarang ( CH 5 )**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yoon Yumi (OC)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Cho (Kim) Heechul**

 **Cho (Park) Jungsoo**

 **Kim (Jung) Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Warning: GS, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo harap dimaklumi**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Heechul setelah mereka saling melempar glare dan membuang muka setelahnya.

"Tidak/Iya!" Ujar Kihyun bersamaan dan menimbulkan tatapan heran pada kedua ibu mereka.

"Dia adalah Aktor Kim Mesum yang pernah aku ceritakan kemarin Mom!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Kibum dengan kesal.

"Apa kau bilang, Aktor Mesum?" Kibum tidak terima dikatai mesum.

"Iya kenapa?" Tantang Kyuhyun angkuh

"Aku tidak mesum!" Memandang tajam Kyuhyun

"Oh yaaa?" Smirk menyebalkan Kyuhyun keluar dan Kibum mendelik kesal yeoja ini benar-benar.

"Kau, kenapa menyebalkan sekali!" Rajuk Kibum kesal

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Kau pikir, aku menyukaimu hah!"

"Tidak juga!" Mengendikkan bahu acuh memandang Kibum remeh

"Yak, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis didepanku dan jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Entah kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun selalu membuat Kibum kesal dan menjadi ooc seperti sekarang.

"Bersikap manis itu seperti apa?" Kibum diam tidak menjawab. Kedua Ibu mereka masih cengo melihat pertengkaran KiHyun.

"Seperti mencium orang di fanmeet atau mencium dan berbuat mesum ditempat umum?" Sindir Kyuhyun merasa tidak suka kalau Oppa Tampannya melupakan dirinya dan sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan mau menikahinya.

"Kau...!" Kibum tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat tatapan sendu Kyuhyun. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu yang paling dibenci

Kibum sedari mereka kecil.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi!" Jaejoong menengahi sebelum mereka berdebat. Heechul diam memperhatikan KiHyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dia Bummie Oppa. Bukankah tadi kau menanyakannya sayang!" Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun

"Kalau aku tahu, Bummie Oppa Aktor Mesum itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menanyakannya Umma!" Menjawab santai

"YAK berhenti mengatakan aku mesum!" Marah Kibum tidak terima dikatai mesum dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau memang Mesum, Dasar Byuntae!" Ejek Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Aish, kau benar-benar yeoja menyebalkan!" Umpat Kibum kesal.

"Kau pikir, kau tidak menyebalkan!"

"AKU TIDAK!" Jawab Kibum

"IYA!" Kekek Kyuhyun

"TIDAK!"

"IY...!"

"STOP! KALIAN BERDUA DIAMLAH! Ucap Heechul dan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan suara 8 oktaf andalan masing-masing.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun diam seketika sambil menutup telinganya dari gelombang ultrasonik berbahaya yang bisa membuat mereka tuli seketika. Untung saja mereka berada diruang VIP kalau tidak pasti sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada direstoran.

"Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap dewasa!" Heechul yang mencoba ceramah kali ini.

"Dia yang memulai Mom!" Sambil menunjuk Kibum didepannya.

"Kau yang mulai duluan YEOJA ANGKUH!" Desis Kibum menekan kata yeoja angkuh, tidak terima Kyuhyun selalu menyalahkannya.

"Cukup bertengkarnya!" Sambar Jaejoong cepat sebelum KiHyun bicara dan bertengkar lagi. Ia heran sejak kapan Kim Kibum yang datar bersikap OOC dan kekanakan. Biasanya Kibum akan memilih diam dan mengabaikannya dibanding adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun. Memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terjadi perang diantara Kihyun lagi.

"Well, kalian sudah bertemu dengan sendirinya setelah 15th. Itu kabar bagus Chullie!" Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan pandangan berbinar begitupun dengan Heechul.

"Ne Jongie!" Sambil tersenyum yang menurut KiHyun mencurigakan.

"Kenapa kalian tampak mencurigakan Mom/Umma!" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang!" Jawab Jaejoong lembut

"Kibummie. Mom tidak menyangka kalau kau seorang aktor terkenal sekarang, dan Yunho menyetujuinya. Itu benar-benar kabar yang mengejutkan dan kenapa kau tidak pernah main kerumah Mom hah. Kau sudah lupa sama kami dan bukannya kau di Korea sudah hampir 7th, tapi kenapa tidak sekalipun menemui kami hah?" Ucap Heechul panjang lebar pada Kibum.

"Mom aku sibuk dan jadwalku benar-benar padat setelah jadi aktor dan aku pernah sekali pergi menemui kalian, tapi kalian sudah pindah dan pergi ke Jepang waktu itu!" Jelas Kibum panjang lebar sembari tersenyum dengan tampannya, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus ditempatnya menatap Kibum jengah.

"Kalau begitu akhir pekan besok, Kau harus kerumah Mom!" Putus Heechul

"Mom aku tidak bisa, aku ada jad...!" Kibum tidak terima karena besok jadwalnya padat sampai tiga bulan kedepan.

"Mom tidak peduli!" Kekeh Heechul dan Kibum hanya pasrah mengiyakan dan ia harus bersedia membatalkan kontrak-kontrak eksklusif nya akhir pekan ini. Kyuhyun diam melihat Kibum dan Heechul berdebat dan dimenangkan oleh Heechul tentunya. _"Ibunya itu benar-benar pemaksa!"_ Pikirnya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Setelah sampai rumah mewahnya, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar kebanggaannya dengan aura suram tanpa mempedulikan Heechul yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan aura cerah menyilaukan berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Oppa Tampannya adalah Aktor yang sangat ia benci dan ia cap sebagai Aktor Mesum Kurang Ajar. Lebih menyebalkan lagi ia tahu kalau Kim Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan mau menikahinya. _"Jahat sekali Bummie Oppa melupakannya_ "! Batin Kyuhyun merana.

Sebelum naik kelantai atas, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Jungsoo sang ayah yang memiliki aura Malaikat. Yang berada diruang santai keluarga dengan berkas-berkas kantornya memandang heran tingkah istri dan anaknya yang berbanding terbalik. Satu beraura cerah dan satunya beraura mendung.

Kyuhyun menyapa ayahnya sebentar untuk menunjukkan kesopanan lalu menuju kamarnya. Dia di didik untuk menjadi orang yang santun apalagi ia pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarganya. Jadi ia diharamkan membuat malu keluarganya karena terlahir dari keluarga terhormat.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jungsoo heran pada istrinya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tebak Jungsoo karena biasanya mereka selalu saja berdebat dimanapun mereka berada, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari laptop dihadapannya.

"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar!" Jawab Heechul santai

"Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun beraura mendung sedangkan kau beraura cerah?"

"Kau tahu, tadi kami bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Kibummie juga!" Ucap Heechul antusias

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, kau tahu ternyata Kibum kita sekarang jadi aktor terkenal. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kim Kibum aktor terkenal itu adalah anak Jaejoong dan Yunho. Aku tidak menyangka sidatar dan irit ekspresi itu memilih jadi aktor dibanding mewarisi kekayaan keluarganya!" Ucap Heechul bahagia dan diakhiri dengan nada khawatir dibelakangnya. Dia tahu kehidupan seorang publik figur apalagi dengan fans-fansnya. Sebagai seorang ibu ia khawatir dengan anak sematawayangnya Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, Kyuhyun juga belum lulus kuliah!" Jungsoo menenangkan istrinya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Malam hari di kediaman Kim, sedang menikmati makan malam dengan hikmat tenang dan damai. Suasana seperti inilah yang paling menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong. " _Mereka ini sedang makan kenapa tak ada yang bicara sama sekali, seperti di pemakaman saja!" Batin Jaejoong_ sebal melihat suami dan anak datarnya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam hikmatnya mereka bertiga berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk bersantai sekaligus membicarakan hal penting. Salah satunya rencana pertunangan dan pernikahan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa keluarga Kim dan Cho yang notabene keluarga kaya dan terhormat tidak mengetahui kabar mereka masing-masing, dikarenakan mereka sengaja untuk tidak saling menghubungi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dan hanya kepala keluarga Cho dan Kim yang masih diam-diam berhubungan karena berkaitan dengan bisnis tanpa sepengetahuan istri mereka. Soal Kibum yang sudah punya kekasihpun mereka juga tahu.

Awalnya Jungsoo berniat membatalkan perjodohan KiHyun. Karena menurutnya kebahagiaan anaknya lebih penting dari apapun, begitupun dengan Kibum yang sudah punya kekasih yang dicintai.

Perpisahan selama 15th tanpa mengetahui kabar dan lost contack, apalagi waktu itu KiHyun masih sangat kecil walaupun Kibum sudah 10th dan bisa mengingat Kyuhyun dengan jelas tapi hati orang bisa berubah. Tapi Yunho tidak setuju dengan keputusan Jungsoo tersebut.

Kihyun harus tetap bertunangan dan menikah karena itu sudah menjadi perjodohan dari mendiang orangtua mereka masing-masing yang menginginkan keluarga Cho dan Kim bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Alasan inilah Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus hal penting tentang kelangsungan hidup anaknya dan janji keluarga Kim. Menurut Yunho anaknya ini sudah terlalu banyak bermain-main dan sudah saatnya Kibum mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga dan setelah ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun maka ia akan menjadi CEO Perusahaan Kim dan Cho yang berencana untuk menggabungkan perusahaan mereka setelah KiHyun resmi menikah nantinya.

"Ada apa kalian menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Kibum datar

"Ini rumahmu Kim, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak pulang kerumah setelah 1minggu appa dan umma di Korea hah!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal pada Kibum, sedang Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Umma kau kan tahu kalau jadwalku sangat padat!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah jadi aktor dan memimpin perusahaan appa!" Yunho menengahi perdebatan ibu dan anak dengan datar. Langsung Membuat Kibum menatap ke arah appanya.

"Appa. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai aktor!" Jawab Kibum tak kalah datar.

"Kau seorang pewaris Kibum, kau yang mengurus Perusahaan Kim nantinya. Setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun maka kau resmi menjadi CEO Perusahaan Cho dan Kim!"

"WHAT?" Kibum terkejut dengan ucapan appanya, walaupun datar dan tidak peduli tapi Kibum sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah kami tunangkan waktu kalian masih kecil. Bukankah kalian sangat akrab dan bahagia, apa kau sudah lupa Kibum?" Jaejoong akhirnya bicara setelah hanya diam.

"Umma itu dulu, waktu kami masih kecil. Lagipula kami tidak pernah bertemu selama hampir 15th tanpa kabar. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih sama sepertiku yang sudah punya kekasih yang sangat aku cintai!" Jelas Kibum ragu, setelah mengingat tatapan sendu Kyuhyun padanya tadi, walaupun Kyuhyun menyebalkan tapi Kyuhyun tetap Boneka Hidup Kesayangannya waktu kecil.

"TIDAK, kau akan tetap menikah dengan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi dan putuskan gadis itu secepatnya!" Ucap Yunho tegas tanpa bantahan

"Appa, aku tidak bi...!" Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya Yunho memotong ucapan Kibum

"Putuskan gadis itu secepatnya atau Appa akan membuat gadis itu menderita!" Ancam Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam melihat kepergian suaminya, tidak habis pikir suaminya itu akan bersikap keras seperti ini, padahal ia tahu Yunho tidak pernah bersikap keras pada Kibum, ia akan selalu menuruti semua keinginan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Masih melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia dikejutkan dengan suara Kibum yang berpamitan untuk pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

"Umma aku pergi!" Pamit Kibum

"Yak Bummie, tinggallah dirum...!"

"Saranghae umma!" Ucap Kibum sambil mencium kening ummanya singkat dan pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim.

~AnnishiKimki

Kyuhyun terdiam dikamarnya sambil memegang kalung liontin bertabur berlian dipinggir bingkai potret dua bocah berbeda gender yang didesain dengan sangat elegant,simple sekaligus mahal secara bersamaan. Itu adalah rancangan Kibum sendiri dan dipesan secara khusus untuk boneka hidup kesayangannya. Dan di berikan sebagai hadiah ulangtahun Kyuhyun ke 6th dan sebagai hadiah perpisahan karena Kibum harus ikut orangtuanya ke Amerika.

~Flashback On~

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho, setelah acara ultah Kyuhyun selesai. Kyuhyun tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya kali ini dan hanya orang terdekat yang hadir termasuk Keluarga Kim.

"Oppa mana hadiah Kyunnie?" Ucap Kyuhyun kecil manja pada Kibum

"Tidak Ada!" Jawab Kibum datar dan menimbulkan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun. Dengan mata melotot bermaksud memberi deathglare pada Kibum yang terkesan imut dan menggemaskan.

"Oppa menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin oppa tidak memberi Kyu kado. Kyu hari ini ulang tahun Oppa dan juga bukankah Jae Umma sudah memberitahu Bummie Oppa!" Rajuk Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut imut, membuat Kibum ingin mengecup bibir mungil semerah cerry yang menggoda tersebut.

"Sudah jangan manyun seperti itu, kau tambah jelek dengan wajah cemberut begitu!" Ucap Kibum sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat, membuat Kyuhyun merona seketika dan hanya diam memandang Kibum dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Untuk Kyunnie!" Sambil menyerahkan kado pada Kyuhyun.

"Huwwaa ini apa Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan berbinar dan langsung membuka kado dari Kibum.

"Liontin Kalung?" Sambil menatap Kibum dengan sebuah kalung ditangannya.

"Hm, disitu ada foto kita berdua Kyuhyun!" Jelas Kibum sambil membuka liontin tersebut. Setelahnya memasangkan kalungnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Indah sekali Oppa. Terima kasih ya, Kyu sangat sangaaattt menyukainya!" Kyuhyun balas mencium Kibum dibibir dengan sadar dan gantian Kibum yang terkena shock terapi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Kibum datar dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Karena Oppa yang mulai duluan mencium Kyunnie. Jadi Kyu ingin mencobanya Oppa. Lagipula bibir Oppa manis, Kyu sangaaattt menyukainya!" Jelas Kyuhyun polos dan menimbulkan tatapan horror dari Kibum.

"Kau jangan pernah melakukan hal itu pada namja lain ok, walaupun kau merasa penasaran!" Titah Kibum tegas, ia tidak mau kalau boneka hidupnya mencium orang sembarangan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi Oppa ciuman itu rasanya menyenangkan. Jantung Kyu tadi berdetak cepat waktu Bummie Oppa mencium Kyu!" Kyuhyun masih menjelaskan perasaannya dicium Kibum.

"EVIL DIAM! Jangan membahas hal-hal dewasa seperti itu!" Kibum gusar sendiri, ini salahnya ia mengajari boneka kesayangannya yang tidak benar.

"Pantas saja Mommy dan Daddy melakukannya setiap hari. Dan Kyu juga pernah melihat Appa dan Umma berciuman dikamar mereka dengan sangat lama dan bajunya Umma berantakan. Nanti kalau kita sudah besar dan dewasa kita berciuman yang lebih lama dari mereka ya Oppa. Kalau perlu setiap hari dan dimanapun kita berada!" Kyuhyun tetap membahasnya dengan tatapan dan wajah yang merona bahagia. Sedang Kibum shock dan cengo ditempat, ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Oppa nanti kita ak...!"

"KYUHYUN STOPPP! JANGAN TERUSKAN LAGI! Teriak Kibum OOC, Memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Karena hanya pada Kyuhyunlah Kibum seperti Manusia Normal pada umumnya, tidak datar seperti patung berjalan.

"MOMMY DADDY APA YANG KALIAN AJARKAN PADA KYUHYUN!" Marah Kibum pada TeukChull dan YunJae yang tidak bersama mereka.

"OPPA KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK!" Kyuhyun kesal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja dan sekarang Oppanya ini malah berteriak tidak jelas.

"Ingat jangan pernah mengatakan atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan anak kecil Kyuhyun!" Petuah Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Kau harus mengingatnya, apa yang Oppa katakan. Dan jangan pernah mencium namja lain selain Oppa!" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan saja, takut dengan tatapan Kibum yang menyeramkan.

"Oppa hentikan tatapan itu. Kau jelek seperti hantu kutub yang penasaran!" Manyun Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"YAK!" Sambil menggelitikin perut Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kegelian dengan wajah yang memerah.

"AMPUN OPPA AMPUN HAHAHAHA!" AMPUN HAHAHA! OPPA HAHA BER HAHA HEN HAHA TI HAHAHA!" rasakan ini anak nakal!" masih belum berhenti mengerjai Kyuhyun.

KiHyun saling bercanda bertengkar marahan lalu baikan dan seterusnya seperti itu dimalam indah tersebut dan tanpa menyadari kedua orangtua mereka yang melihat kebahagiaan anak-anak dengan senyum bahagia masing-masing. Heechul dan Jaejoong menghampiri KiHyun yang tengah asyik bercanda dan meninggalkan kedua Kepala Keluarga yang bicara dengan serius.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda kepindahan kalian Yunho?" Tanya Jungsoo pada Yunho

"Tidak Jungsoo. Kami harus ke Amerika beberapa hari lagi!" Jelas Yunho dengan tatapan menyesalnya, Jungsoo hanya mendesah pasrah dengan keputusan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Perjodohan akan tetap berlangsung walaupun kita tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang lama nantinya. Kita akan menjaga hubungan baik ini sampai kapanpun dan lagipula ini permintaan dari Leluhur kita Jungsoo!" Ucap Yunho panjang lebar

"Ckkk, kau primitif sekali !" Ejek Jungsoo pada Yunho dan mereka hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Sambil berharap kalau impian mereka akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.

~AnnishiKimki~

Beberapa hari setelah percakapan serius kedua kepala keluarga tersebut. Mereka akhirnya berpisah dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Kyuhyun tentu saja menangis meraung melihat Oppa Tampan Kesayangannya pergi dari dirinya dan ia ingin bersama dengan Oppanya ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ia hanya anak kecil dan harus mematuhi perintah orangtua mereka.

Kyuhyun masih menangis sesegukan mengantarkan Keluarga Kim dan Oppa Tampannya ke Bandara Inceon bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kibum merasa kasian melihat Boneka hidupnya seperti itu. Ia langsung melangkah mendekati dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Jangan menangis, Oppa tidak mau kau menangis Kyuhyun!" Ucap Kibum lembut sambil mengusap airmata Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Kyuhyun sayang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk imut tanpa menjawab Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Oppa harus janji, jangan pernah lupakan Kyunnie ya Oppa!" Ucap Kyuhyun manja dengan mata berbinar dan meminta pinky promise dengan Kibum.

"Hm, Oppa janji!" Balas Kibum dengan killer smilenya dan langsung memeluk Oppa tampannya dengan bibir mengembang.

"Kyu sayang Oppa!" Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu dengan wajah memerah dan mencium bibir Kibum setelahnya, menimbulkan tatapan horror dari kedua orangtua mereka.

"Oppa juga sayang Kyunnie!" Kibum menimpali santai setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya, sambil mengelus rambut panjang

Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendapat perlakuan sayang dari Oppa Tampannya.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah besar dan dewasa, kita menikah ya Oppa?" Minta Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Kibum dan kedua orangtua mereka hanya diam merasa shock darimana Kyuhyun mengetahui hal-hal tentang pernikahan.

"Kyuhyun kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul horror, kenapa anaknya ini bicaranya seperti gadis remaja saja.

"Karena Kyu menyukai Bummie Oppa Mommy. Dan Bummie Oppa menyukai Kyu juga!" Polos Kyuhyun

"Oppa tidak menyukaimu Kyunnie!" Kata Kibum datar karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua orangtua mereka.

"Kyu tahu, Oppa menyukai Kyunnie!" Kekeh Kyuhyun sambil mengedip imut.

"Darimana Kyunnie tahu, kalau Bummie Oppa menyukai Kyu?" Jaejoonglah yang bertanya kali ini.

"Karena Bummie Oppa selalu mencium Kyu dibibir Umma. Dan kata Mommy kalau mereka berciuman dibibir tandanya mereka harus menikah nantinya. Jadi Bummie Oppa harus menikahi Kyu!" Memandang dengan tatapan polosnya pada Kibum TeukChull dan YunJae. Kibum melotot horror, ia benar-benar sudah merusak kepolosan boneka kesayangannya. Dan Mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari TeukChul dan YunJae.

"Arra nanti Bummie Oppa akan menikahimu sayang!" Yunho yang bicara dan mendapat tatapan berbinar dari Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hm, tapi Kyu harus janji. Kyu harus menjadi Yeoja pintar, cantik dan baik ok!" Balas Yunho tersenyum dan mendapat pelukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Oppa harus janji ya?" Binar Kyuhyun pada Kibum

"Hm!" Gumam Kibum

"Kyu sayaaangg Oppa!"

"Hm. Oppa juga!" Saling Berpelukan dan melempar senyum bahagia masing-masing.

Jengah melihat kedua bocah yang sedang berlovey dovey ria di depan mata mereka masing-masing. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan Kibum akhirnya bersuara dan menggoda anak-anak mereka. (Kalian imajinasikan sendiri godaan yang mereka lakukan pada KiHyun ok, nanti yang ada malah nggak selesai-selesai ) hehe.

Keluarga Kim sudah naik pesawat beberapa menit yang lalu dan meninggalkan Keluarga Cho di Korea, terutama Kyuhyun yang masih sedih ditinggal Oppa Tampannya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak sedih dan menangis karena Oppanya. Heechul dan Jungsoo hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak murung. Tidak tega sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus berpisah dan harus menghibur anak sematawayangnya itu.

~Flashback Off~

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya kala mengingat Oppa Tampan yang tidak pernah ditemuinya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Ia sangat senang dan bahagia tentu saja, bertemu Oppa yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan selama hampir 15th ini. Tapi kenapa Oppa Tampan Kesayangannya harus Aktor Kim Mesum Kurang ajar yang menyebalkan itu. Walaupun dulu Oppanya sudah punya bakat Mesum, tapi tidak separah sekarang. Apa selama di Amerika Oppanya terjerat dengan pergaulan bebas disana.

Kyuhyun kan jadi galau kalau seperti ini. Apalagi Oppanya sudah memiliki kekasih dan berencana menikahi kekasihnya itu. Walaupun ia membenci Kibum sang aktor, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya masih sangat mencintai dan merindukan Oppa Tampan Kesayangannya, dan tidak peduli siapa Kibum . " _ **Takdir**_ _**benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya!"**_ Batin Kyuhyun miris.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 5 selesai juga akhirnya.

Sesuai permintaan kalian yang menginginkan Kihyun bertengkar dan momentnya diperbanyak, sudah aku kabulkan... Hehe

Ini aku sudah usahakan lebih panjang dari chapter kemaren. Dan Kalau masih kurang panjang ya baca saja berulang-ulang, aku yakin pasti jadi panjang #nyengir

Dan terima kasih buat para reader yang udah mau baca dan review maupun memberi saran.

Jangan lupa baca fanficku yang lain "KIHYUN LOVE STORY" juga ya hahaha

Review Please! Biar lebih semangat lanjutin fict nya hehe

See You Next Chapterr!


	6. Chapter 6

**BABYKYU NAE SARANG (CH 6)**

 **KIHYUN ( GS )**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yoon Yumi ( OC )**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Cho ( Kim ) Heechul**

 **Cho ( Park ) Jungsoo**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Kim ( Jung ) Yunho**

 **Warning : Gs, Bahasa Campur aduk/ kurang baku, Typo harap dimaklumi, Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Kibum menepati janjinya pada Heechul, kalau akhir pekan ini dirinya akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Cho di kawasan Cheongdam-dong. Ia sudah berada didepan pintu rumah keluarga Cho tanpa susah payah menekan bel. Ia telah disambut oleh beberapa maid dan pengawal yang berada dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Dulu Keluarga Cho tidak tinggal di daerah ini, mereka tinggal bertetangga di Pyeongchangdong tepat disebelah rumahnya.

Beberapa Maid yang masih muda, yang bekerja di Keluarga Cho tampak mencuri-curi pandang ke aragp Kibum. Mereka ingin meminta foto dan tanda tangan sang bintang. Mereka itu sangat-sangat ngefans pada Aktor Tampan Kim Kibum dan mereka tidak mengira kalau majikannya ini mengenal dan mengundang langsung sosok sang bintang. Mereka lupa kalau mereka itu bekerja pada salah satu orang hebat dan terpandang di Korea, karena saking terpesonanya pada Kibum yang mereka temui secara live tanpa harus melihat di layar kaca mungkin.

Ketika telah asyik bergosip ria tentang sang bintang. Mereka ditegur oleh Kepala Pelayan Keluarga Cho agar kembali bekerja. Kibum hanya tersenyum pada mereka di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia tahu kalau kedatangannya kerumah ini atau dimanapun dia berada akan membuat orang heboh. Entahlah Kibum tidak tahu, apa yang mereka sukai darinya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Kyuhyun turun dari lantai atas untuk menemui Kibum yang berada dilantai bawah. Setelah diberitahu salah satu maid bahwa Kibum sudah datang. Ia sebenarnya malas bertemu dan berurusan dengan Aktor Mesum itu. Tapi ibunya sudah berpesan kalau Kyuhyun harus mau menemui dan menemani Kibum, saat Kibum berkunjung kerumahnya nanti. Karena Heechul tidak bisa menemui Kibum, karena ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditunda dan dibatalkan. Ibunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

Walaupun Kibum adalah Oppa Tampan Kesayanganya, tapi entah kenapa ia benci Kibum yang sekarang. Kyuhyun benci Kibum karena melupakan dan mengingkari janjinya yang telah dibuatnya waktu kecil dulu. Walaupun dulu Kyuhyun yang memintanya tapi tetap saja Oppanya ini sudah mengecewakan dirinya. Dan kemudian duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Pulanglah. Mommy tidak ada dirumah." Kyuhyun menatap datar Kibum.

"Kau mengusirku?" Kibum bertanya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Menurutmu?" Masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Mencoba sabar menghadapi tingkah Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kyuhyun menjawab acuh.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak merindukan Oppa Kyuhyun-ah?" Kibum bertanya lagi. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun begitu dingin bahkan cenderung membencinya. Apa dirinya membuat kesalahan.

"Kau sendiri apa kau merindukanku dan masih mengingatku?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan ekspresi sendunya.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu. Kau pikir aku bisa melupakanmu." Kata Kibum tulus.

"Kalau kau merindukanku, kenapa kau tidak mencariku dan bukankah kau sudah 7th di Korea. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menampakkan wujudmu di hadapanku Oppa. WAE?" Marah Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah maafkan Oppa. Kau tahukan impianku dari kecil ingin jadi Aktor terkenal. Selama di Korea Oppa sibuk training dan saat debut pertama kali, Oppa benar-benar sibuk. jadwal padat dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah kalian juga pergi dan pindah ke Jepang dalam waktu yang lama. Oppa benar-benar merindukanmu, adik kecil Oppa dan boneka hidup kesayangan Oppa." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar dan membuat tangis Kyuhyun pecah seketika. Saat Kibum memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan boneka hidup kesayangan Oppa, itu panggilan sayang Kibum padanya.

"Oppa hiks kenapa hiks Oppa" Kyuhyun terbata bingung dengan pengucapan dan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk jadi satu.

Kibum mendekat dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Kibum benar-benar merindukan boneka hidup kesayangannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya eoh.

"Kau jahat Oppa hiks kau jahat hiks." Masih dengan isakkannya membuat Kibum tersenyum dengan tampannya.

Kyuhyun yang menangis seperti ini seperti adik kecil polosnya yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali dan bukan yeoja angkuh yang ia temui saat fanmeet beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau masih cengeng seperti dulu Kyuhyun-ah." Ejek Kibum dan membuat tangis Kyuhyun berhenti seketika dan menatap Kibum tajam.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Kim Kibum." Kesal Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Tapi sebelum melangkah pergi, tangan Kyuhyun sudah ditarik duluan oleh Kibum dan menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terduduk tepat dipangkuan Kibum.

"Kim Kibum lepaskan tangan mesummu itu." Marah Kyuhyun, ia malu tentu saja.

Apalagi para maid yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka juga tidak kalah syock dan memandang mereka penuh arti. Dan ingin sekali menjadi Kyuhyun majikan evilnya.

"Mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan Oppamu lagi. Dan berhenti mengatakan aku mesum." Tanya Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, Kau benar-benar mesum Kim." Desis Kyuhyun tajam jantungnya hampir meledak sekarang tapi aktor mesum ini malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Panggil aku Oppa bukan Kim!" Tegas Kibum

"Tidak mau!" Balas Kyuhyun menghadap Kibum dengan tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Hentikan tatapan menyebalkanmu itu Kyuhyun." Entah kenapa tatapan tersebut, membuat Kibum kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Lupakan." Ucap Kibum sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak tahan dengan mata dan bibir menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya masih saja tergoda dengan bibir semerah cerry Kyuhyun baik waktu mereka kecil sampai dewasa seperti sekarang. Seperti di fanmeet kemarin, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi tergoda ingin mencicipi bibir itu padahal dirinya belum tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya (mungkin bibir Kyuhyun seperti candu untuknya).

~AnnishiKimki~

Setelah kedatangan Kibum dirumah Keluarga Cho beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum semakin membaik. Mereka saling bertukar kabar di sela-sela kesibukan mereka. Kibum dengan jadwal keartisan yang sangat-sangat padat, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan jadwal kuliahnya.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sudah lama hilang dan tidak pernah mereka rasakan selama hampir 15th perpisahan mereka. Ternyata rasanya masih sama, cinta monyet mereka benar-benar sudah berkembang menjadi cinta yang sebenarnya.

Kibum baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa dirinya mencintai dan menyayangi boneka hidupnya sedari ia kecil. Dia pikir itu hanya cinta monyet anak kecil saja dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi ia salah setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan Kyuhyun, ia sudah terjerat terlalu dalam dengan pesona Kyuhyun.

Bahkan mungkin saat Kyuhyun masih bayi, saat dirinya diajak ummanya menjenguk Heechul yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun dan ia benar-benar takjub dan kagum dengan kecantikan wajah Kyuhyun ketika bayi. Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti boneka hidup dengan kulit putih pucat, bibir dan mata bulatnya yang benar-benar indah dan menggoda.

" _Soal Yumi, dia pikirkan nanti saja!"_ _Inner Kibum acuh, setelah mengingat kekasih tidak pentingnya tersebut._

Untuk saat ini yang paling penting adalah Kyuhyun boneka hidup kesayangannya. Kyuhyun harus tahu tentang perasaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin menepati janjinya waktu kecil untuk menikahi Kyuhyun. Apalagi mereka juga sudah dijodohkan dari kecil dan orangtuanya dan orangtua Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat senang dengan keputusannya ini.

Disinilah Kibum berada, di Kampus Kyunghee University tempat Kyuhyun kuliah. Menjemput Kyuhyun disela-sela break syutingnya. Ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, ia sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun setelah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu.

Tak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kibum menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kampus menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Tumben kau menjemputku Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau tidak suka Oppa jemput." Kibum bertanya balik.

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang kau menjemputku." Manyun Kyuhyun

"Jangan manyun seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek." Goda Kibum

"Yak...!" Memberi deathglare pada Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Heran Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tersenyum tanpa ia tahu sebabnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim. Aku membencimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kibum santai.

"WHAT?" Reflek menghadap Kibum. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, Kibum bilang mencintainya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, karena Kibum tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Lupakan, itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Tidak. Aku tadi mendengar kalau kau mencintaiku, benarkah Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbinar dan Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oppa kalau kau mencintaiku. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu bukankah kau sudah melamarnya waktu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sendunya saat mengingat Kibum sudah punya kekasih.

Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya saat dirinya sudah sampai apartemen pribadinya yang lain, yang berada diluar Seoul. Yang hanya Kibum sendiri yang tahu tentang apartemen mewah pribadinya yang lain dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya.

Apartemen ini terletak di daerah pinggiran seoul tepatnya di Gwangju. Dengan udara yang masih segar dan benar-benar nyaman untuk bersantai dan refresing.

"Kalau haus, kau bisa mengambil minuman sendiri di kulkas Kyuhyun. Oppa ganti baju dulu." Ucap Kibum setelah dirinya dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah berkeliling mengitari apartemen mewah Kibum, Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk diruangan tempat Kibum bersantai setelah mengambil minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Oppanya ini tidak berubah, masih saja menyukai warna putih, simple dan klasik dengan beberapa perabotan saja dan beberapa sudut dan dinding dibiarkan kosong. Dan itu benar-benar membosankan menurutnya, Oppanya ini tidak styleis sekali. ("Hei Kyuhyun-ah kalau Kibum tidak modis dan styleis, mana mungkin ia jadi artis terkenal dengan jutaan fans eoh.)

Kibum datang dengan pakaian santai rumahannya, dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih. Ia tampak lebih tampan dan segar setelah mandi tentu saja. Menghampiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang nonton drama yang sedang tayang pada jam tersebut.

"Kau seperti yeoja Oppa. Ganti pakaian saja hampir setahun lama sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun datar dengan tatapan menyebalkannya.

Kibum hanya berdecak mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun padanya. "Ckkk tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan Kyuhyun."

"Caranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

Menyeringai. Kibum merapatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dan dalam hitungan detik Kibum berhasil mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibirnya. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun sesekali menggigitnya, bermaksud menuntut agar Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dan setelahnya melakukan seperti yang instingnya katakan untuk menyambut ciuman Kibum.

Mereka berciuman lama dan sangat dalam, hingga Kyuhyun mendorong dada Kibum pelan pertanda ia sudah kehabisan napas. Kibum terpaksa harus melepas ciumannya untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun bernapas. Setelah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-sebanyaknya, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum tajam dengan muka yang memerah entah karena malu atau marah, hanya Kyuhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM KIBUM!" Marah Kyuhyun

"Menurutmu?" Menimpali santai

"KAU MENCIUMKU TANPA IJINKU LAGI KIM." tidak terima Kibum menciumnya tanpa ijin.

"Tapi kau menerimanya Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan salahkan aku." Menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun jika dirinya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aish, tidak bisakah kau tidak menciumku dengan tiba-tiba Oppa." Berbicara lirih berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Kyuhyun. Saat kita tumbuh dewasa, kau ingin berciuman lama dan dalam denganku ingat." Goda Kibum menyeringai, saat tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Kyuhyun waktu mereka kecil dulu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan horrornya dan wajah yang merona.

"KIM KIBUM KAU MENYEBALKAN." Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum dengan langkah menghentak.

Tawa Kibum meledak saat dirinya berhasil mengerjai dan membungkam mulut serta tatapan menyebalkan Kyuhyun dengan kartu trufnya.

Hiburan tersendiri baginya saat Kyuhyun merasa kesal karenanya, menurutnya ekspresi Kyuhyun saat sedang kesal lebih menggemaskan dibanding wajah datar dan menyebalkannya.

Karena pertengkaran tidak disengaja tersebut, membuat mereka lupa dengan pembicaraan penting yang harus di bahas. Kibum sendiri heran, kenapa dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bertengkar kalau bertemu. Ada saja hal kecil yang membuat mereka bertengkar, baik dulu waktu mereka kecil maupun tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Kyuhyun sedang tiduran di kamar Kibum, ia kesal dengan pemilik kamar ini. Tidak bisakah Kim Kibum Aktor itu, tidak bersikap mesum dan menyebalkan pada dirinya. Walaupun tadi dia senang dan menyukai ciuman Oppa Tampannya tapi dia kan malu mengakuinya.

Apalagi rasa ciumannya tidak pernah berubah, bibir Oppanya sangat manis dan menggairahkan dibanding waktu masih kecil dulu. Mungkin bibir Oppanya juga sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur setelah lelah berpikir tentang ciuman dan rasanya.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tertidur dikamarnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun dan memandang serta membelai wajah alami Kyuhyun yang begitu cantik dan manis secara bersamaan. Sedari kecil ia sudah mengagumi paras Kyuhyun yang seperti boneka hidup.

Kibum mencium bibir dan kening Kyuhyun singkat. Kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan mereka sama-sama tertidur dengan mimpi indahnya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidur indahnya. Dan ia benar-benar terkejut saat Oppa Tampannya tidur disampingnya dengan memeluk dirinya erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bahagia melihatnya, tidur dipelukan orang yang paling kau cintai sedari kecil. Kyuhyun masih memandangi wajah Kibum yang tertidur dihadapannya.

Oppanya ini benar-benar tampan, dari kecil Oppanya ini memang sudah tampan dan semakin tampan saja saat tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan sifat mesumnya yang tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun dari mereka kecil dan malah semakin bertambah dan menjadi.

Kyuhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kalau mereka menikah nanti. Masih dalam pikirannya dan memandang Kibum tanpa berkedip. Tiba-tiba saja, dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara Kibum yang menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Oppa tahu, Oppa sangat tampan Kyuhyun-ah jadi tidak usah memandangku seperti itu." Ucap Kibum menyebalkan.

"Percaya diri dan narsis sekali kau Oppa." Menimpali santai sambil melepas pelukan Kibum.

Dan Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku Kim." Desis Kyuhyun tajam memandang Kibum gugup.

Ia takut kalau Kibum melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Mereka ini berada dalam satu kamar di apartemen yang hanya ada dirinya dan Kibum saja. Ia berdebar tentu saja, apalagi sifat Oppanya yang mesum itu. Bisa jadi dirinya akan dimakan Kibum hari ini juga.

Kibum tersenyum dalam hati, melihat Kyuhyun yang ketakutan dan memandang horror dirinya dengan wajah memerahnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang gugup dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun intens, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup setengah mati.

"Aa pa yang mau kau la ku kan Opp pa?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata

"Menurutmu?" Kibum menyeringai jahil pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab, ia pasrah saja saat Kibum semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan menutup mata setelahnya. Ia berpikir percuma saja ia berteriak, tetap tidak ada orang yang datang menolongnya dari cengkraman iblis mesum Kim Kibum.

Kibum menyentil dahi Kyuhyun pelan dan membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Memandang Kibum heran. "Kau pikir aku mau memperkosamu Kyuhyun" Ucap Kibum datar "Kau pikir aku bernafsu dengan badan kurusmu itu" Mengejek Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Kibum berbohong kalau badan Kyuhyun itu kurus dan membuatnya tidak selera. Kyuhyun itu sangat sempurna dan sexy, payudaranya juga montok. tubuhnya juga ideal dengan tinggi dan berat badan yang sesuai. Apalagi tadi dia merasakan dada besar berisi Kyuhyun yang menempel erat di dada bidangnya dan memperlihatkan belahan dada menggoda Kyuhyun, yang berada dibalik kemejanya. Yang kancingnya tidak sengaja terlepas waktu Kibum mempererat pelukannya tadi.

Membuat Kibum hampir saja lepas kendali, ingin menelanjangi tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Menindihnya dan ingin merasakan serta menyentuh payudara padat berisi Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya sangat-sangat bernafsu dan ingin membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja nafsu yang berkobar dalam diri Kibum sirna menghilang tanpa bekas, saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang sedang gugup dan tidak berkutik seperti sekarang. Lagipula Kibum bukan orang brengsek. Dirinya tidak akan mungkin tega merusak boneka hidup kesayangannya, sebelum mereka resmi menikah nanti. Kibum sangat-sangat menjaga kesucian gadisnya sampai mereka benar-benar menikah.

Kyuhyun yang sadar dan kesal karena sudah dikerjai Kibumpun menjambak rambut Kibum dengan kasar dan membuat Kibum berteriak marah pada Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN KYUHYUN!" mendelik kearah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman Kyuhyun pada rambutnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN KIM." Masih mencoba mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Kibum.

"KU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI RAMBUTKU KIM KYUHYUN." Kyuhyun yang mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya, dengan marga Kim langsung melepas cenkeramannya pada rambut Kibum.

"Margaku Cho bukan Kim. Kau jangan merubah marga orang sembarangan Oppa." Menatap Kibum tajam

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Goda Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oppa kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali." Setelahnya memeluk Kibum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kibum.

Membuat Kibum tersenyum bahagia, melihat sikap malu-malu kucing Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dasar Tsundere." Ucap Kibum lirih dan semakin memperat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Kyuhyun pulang kerumah mewahnya setelah seharian bersama Kibum di Apartemen pribadi milik Kibum. Dia pulang dengan diantar Oppanya, tapi Kibum tidak bisa mampir karena hari sudah malam dan Kibum harus berangkat syuting pagi-pagi besok.

Sambil melangkah dengan wajah yang berseri dan bersenandung ringan menuju kamarnya, para Maid di rumah itu heran dengan kelakuan majikan evilnya yang aneh tersebut. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya diam, datar dan acuh kalau ada maid yang menyapa karena itu tidak penting menurutnya.

Setelah mandi berganti pakaian Kyuhyun memutuskan naik ke atas ranjang kingsize dan mencoba untuk menutup mata dan tidur karena hari sudah larut. Tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa untuk diajak tidur dan malah mengingat hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, mengenai pembicaraan penting yang harus mereka bicarakan dan bisa berada di Apartemen Mewah Kibum.

~Flashback On~

"Oppa kau mau bicara hal penting apa tadi." Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat dirinya mengingat hal penting yang harus di bahas dengan Kibum.

Mereka masih berada di kamar Kibum dan masih saling berpelukan dengan nyamannya.

"Kau tahukan aku mencintaimu dari dulu maupun sekarang." Ucap Kibum tulus dan Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan, karena ia tahu Kibum belum selesai ucapannya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku melihatmu sebagai wanita dan bukan sebagai seorang adik. Aku salah ternyata cinta masa kecil kita bukan cinta monyet biasa. Cinta monyet kita telah tumbuh menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya Kyuhyun."

"Oppa tapi..."

"Biarkan Oppa selesai bicara dulu sayang." Potong Kibum lembut dan mencium kening Kyuhyun setelahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau mungkin meragukan kata-kataku ini, tapi Oppa serius dengan semua ucapan Oppa Kyuhyun-ah, Oppa benar-benar mencintaimu." Mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oppa, dari kecil sampai sekarang." Balas Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat.

"Tapi Oppa bagaimana dengan Yumi kekasihmu." Ucapnya memandang Kibum sendu setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Soal Yumi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan bereskan dia secepatnya sepulangnya dari Inggris.

"Oppa mau memutuskan dia begitu saja, tapi bukankah kemarin Oppa melamarnya."

"Itu hanya rencana saja Kyuhyun-ah, lagipula Yumi belum menjawab lamaranku waktu itu. Jadi tidak masalahkan kalau aku minta putus darinya." Santai Kibum menjelaskan dan membuat Kyuhyun cengo ditempat, Oppanya ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuang kekasihnya begitu saja, seperti sampah tidak berguna.

"Oppa kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau mencampakkan wanita seperti membuang sampah Oppa?"

"Daripada aku PHP Kyuhyun-ah." Balasnya acuh dan Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Oppa aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Yumi kalau kau campakkan begitu saja Oppa, kita ini sama-sama wanita ingat."

"Tapi kita saling mencintai Kyuhyun apalagi kita juga sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Apa kau akan menolak perjodohan orang tua kita."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menolak perjodohan kita Oppa."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku Kyuhyun."

"WHAT?" Kyuhyun terkejut tentu saja, Oppanya ini hobi sekali melamar wanita.

"Kita menikah dan aku akan mundur dari dunia hiburan, dan mewarisi bisnis Appa."

"Oppa jangan bercanda itu tidak lucu."

"Oppa serius Kyuhyun-ah. Oppa tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu kalau kita menikah nanti. Kau tahukan dunia hiburan begitu kejam belum lagi menghadapi fans-fans yang fanatik pada idolanya"

"Oppa kenapa kau melakukan pengorbanan yang begitu besar untukku."

"Karena Oppa sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmata bahagia, tidak menyangka Oppanya ini melamar dirinya dan mau menikahinya secepat ini setelah 15th perpisahan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah kenapa menangis. Kau tidak mau menikah dengan Oppa." Kibum bingung melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis dan Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat.

"Aa aku mau Oppa." Terisak di pelukan Kibum dan membuat Kibum merasa lega, mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih sayang, Oppa mencintaimu".

"Tapi Oppa harus selesaikan masalah Oppa dengan kekasih Oppa. Dan jangan membuatnya terlalu sakit hati Oppa."

"Tentu sayang demi boneka hidup kesayangan Oppa."

Mereka saling memandang dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan. Saling berbagi ciuman hangat dan dalam, tubuh mereka menempel erat satu sama lain. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya berbagi kasih yang tulus. Semoga besok impian mereka untuk bersama dan membina rumah tangga yang bahagia, bisa terwujud dengan indah dan penuh suka cita.

~Flashback Off~

Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh tertidur setelah lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia lelah karena terlalu senang dan bahagia karena cintanya pada Oppa Tampannya berbalas. Dan Oppanya mengajak dirinya menikah, ingat itu MENIKAH.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

"Yeobseyo Oppa." Yumi menelepon Kibum di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai Model Internasional.

"Hm." Gumam Kibum malas

"Oppa lagi apa? aku merindukanmu Oppa."

"Tidur." Balas Kibum singkat merasa malas bicara dengan Yumi.

"Oppa kenapa kau datar sekali, apa kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" Rajuk Yumi Manja

"Tidak! aku tutup teleponnya. Aku lelah aku mengantuk sekarang."

"Yak Opp..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kibum sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Yumi merengut kesal dengan sikap Kibum padanya. Tidak tahukah Kibum kalau dirinya sangat-sangat merindukannya. Walaupun kadang-kadang Kibum datar dan dingin padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menutup ponselnya begitu saja, selelah dan sesibuk apapun Kibum, ia akan selalu menerima teleponnya dengan senang hati.

Mencoba berpikir positif, kalau Kibum tidak akan selingkuh atau meninggalkannya. Kibum terlalu mencintainya. Apalagi dia sudah melamar dirinya, walaupun dirinya belum menjawabnya tapi tetap saja Kibum akan selalu menunggunya. Lagipula dua hari lagi, ia sudah kembali ke Seoul dan dia akan menerima lamaran Kibum dengan senang hati.

Sedangkan Kibum setelah menerima telepon dari Yumi, hanya mengangkat bahu acuh masa bodoh dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Dan tidak sabar menanti hari esok bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan **Istr** i **Kesayangannya Annishi**. Upzz, Kyuhyun maksudnya boneka hidup kesayangan Kibum.

.

.

.

END

.

Review Please!

Kalau repiu memuaskan mungkin akan lanjut/? Tapi kalau tidak ya sayonara. Semoga kalian suka.


End file.
